


A Million Dreams

by KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain



Series: Stories of James T. Kirk and Leonard H. McCoy [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Sleepless, Stars, it’s more of some poetic bullshit to be honest which just popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain/pseuds/KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain
Summary: Simply inspired by the song “A Million Dreams” after watchingThe Greatest Showman. It’s just a short fluffy poetic sappy something. If you are allergic to cheesiness...do avoid it!





	A Million Dreams

There was nothing like the stars for Jim. 

Every night he would lie awake for hours, staring out of the window, completely lost in thoughts.

A million dreams are keeping him awake. 

Earth was too small for Jim’s heart. He wanted more, he wanted to travel beyond, see things nobody has ever seen before. 

It would be dark sometimes, dangerous and completely crazy but he knew that it would feel like home the moment he is close. 

Because Earth has never felt like home.

Some people see darkness and vastness, terrifying infinity. Nothing to be drawn to.

They say it’s crazy, that the young reckless Kirk boy is some sort of lunatic. That his dreams are nothing but the ridiculous image of a childish dream.

For Jim, there are millions of lights.

A sky full of the brightest colours with limitless possibilities. 

He would think about these millions of galaxies, what the worlds would be like. 

His own visions of adventures and opportunities.

Places he could run to, worlds that would wait for him to fill his eyes with wonder. 

Beauty in its purest form. 

Things to make him smile, to feel alive and free. 

There is nothing like the stars for Jim. 

 

But one day, sitting surrounded by cadets on a shuttle which should bring him one step closer to his dreams, he meets a pair of hazel eyes. 

And like the stars he loves so much, those eyes are full of the brightest colours, taking his breath away. 

Looking into those eyes he sees a million possibilities.

But love, at first sight, is crazy, right? 

Jim couldn’t care less. 

He has always run after his dreams, stayed awake just thinking about each and every single one of them.

When he looks into these eyes, all those million dreams, suddenly don’t feel so far away. 

There might not be anything like the stars for Jim Kirk. 

But there also isn’t anything like Leonard McCoy for Jim. 

There isn’t anyone like Bones. 

He doesn’t need to travel a million of worlds if his heart has already found its home. 

A home with the brightest colours, just like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! ;D Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or KUDOS, it'll make my day :'D  
> Say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://captainjimmyboytkirk.tumblr.com/)!! ;D


End file.
